In go-carts, the motor is bolted to a motor mount which is in turn bolted to the frame. In order to remove the motor, the entire motor mount must also be removed. This chore requires undoing several bolts, which are all positioned underneath the motor mount, which means that to have clear access to the bolts, the go-cart must be elevated. There is a need for a simpler and faster way of changing out motors for go-carts.